Life at School
by disapointed-writers
Summary: This is our first fic so go easy. We've both written fic's before but this is the first combo fic. The Lyoko group is enjoying life with less occurences of xana. Now there is a new problem. Pairings AxJ, UxY, OxS. Rape in 2 chapter.
1. Spaghetti Day

Life at School

By: Disappointed-Writers

Real Names:Emmanuel and David

A.N.: This is our first joint story so be nice. Oh yea this is based on a true story. We just changed the names. Oh yeah. There are lemons and the mention of rape, later in the story.

David: Can we start now

Emmanuel: Hold on now pancho villa. We gotta introduce the characters.

David: Oh yea. I'll do the honors.

Ulrich- Connor-14

Jeremy-Andrew-14 1/2

William-Jake-14

Yumi- Hot piece of ass oh yea. Lol. I always wanted to say that. Really her name Ashley-14

Odd- Damien-13

Sissy- Friend of Connor-13

Aelita- Lauren-14

Emmanuel: Okay we can start now

David: You forgot something

Emmanuel: What

David: The disclaimer

Eman: Oh

David: We don't own Code Lyoko. If we did...

Eman: No more talking, Or else we'll be sued

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter:1

Your Average Day

"Hey Jeremy, you wanna come to lunch with us", Ulrich ask " they have your favorite, spaghetti". At this Jeremy almost did a Three-Sixty.

"What did you say", Jeremy stammered "did you say spaghetti". Ulrich must have nodded because Jeremy was gone and in the cafeteria in less than sixty seconds.

"Wow I never knew he could run that fast", Ulrich stated " I guess i better go get Aelita." He started running towards the door when he heard a strange noise. It was coming from the opposite way from Aelita's door. He started toward the door and thought 'this could be a trap and i am the idiot to run into it'. After figuring out the obvious and turned and went into Aelita's room.

"Aelita", He started " You coming to lunch anytime soon".

"Yeah I'll be down in a minute", She replied.

"Okay", He started "Jeremy and the rest of us will be waiting". "Oh yeah", He added " It's spaghetti day". At that she bolted down the stairs into the cafeteria.

"What's up with Spaghetti day", He retorted before walking to lunch him self.

"Hey, Jeremy", Odd said. "What's with the rush" He asked.

"Oh nothing, I just like spaghetti", He replied. Just then a big blob of pink landed on him.

" Hey Jeremy", Aelita exclaimed before planting a big wet kiss on him. The kiss started to get passionate. Before long...

(A.N. Lemon ahead. Yes they are going to have sex in the cafeteria. But, Who really gives a shit. Lol.)

The started shifting so that way Aelita's skirt fell on both side of Jeremy's shorts. Aelita pulled his zipper down and let his massive erection slide out of his shorts. She felt his erection poke the inside of her thigh and let out a passionate moan, before she captured Jeremy's lips in another kiss.

"You know how i like it don't you Aelita", Jeremy asked.

"Yes i do", She replied. Before she moved her thong out of the way (A.N. I guess she likes thongs. Either that or i do. When ever she wears them. Lol. Drool.) She slowly slid his growing erection into her dripping wet pussy.

Jeremy let out a loud moan as she slid down his shaft and clamped on to him. He let out a low growl of satisfaction.

She slowly moved up and down with rhythm to his thrusts. They're breathing was getting ragged and faster, as they're thrusts were getting more and more harsher.

Jeremy felt Aelita clamp down on him as she screamed, alerting others around them to they're actions. He felt her shudder through her orgasm. Then he felt her move up. Then down. That was it he gripped her waist forcefully as he growled through a orgasm.

"That was great", He said through breaths. "Better than usual", he said before sliding himself out of her causing her to have another orgasm.

(End of Lemon)

"Hey guy's me and Aelita are going to go", He started "Freshen up, we'll be back".

"Okay see you at next period", Ulrich said.

A.N.

Emmanuel: Well that was a great chapter.

Jeremy: Sure was

David: It was great for you because you got laid.

Aelita: Aw don't be so grumpy. Want me to give you a back massage

David: Sure. Read and Review.

Emmanuel: Yeah review. Hey Yumi wanna go swimming.

Yumi: sure

Eman: I'm gonna some more. Yes.

David: Wow. How come i cant get girls like that.

Eman: because you have no game. Lol.

David: well review. If you flame. Emmanuel will use them to light your house on fire. Sike Jk.

Preview of next chapter:

Lyoko and rape:

The gang goes to Lyoko. Who is this person with Jeremy. What is he doing to Jeremy find out next Chapter.


	2. Jeremie's Rape

Life at School

By: Disappointed-Writers

Jeremie's Rape

This is the second chapter something happeneds to Jeremie. So read and enjoy!!

David: Ok lets start this!

Emmanuel: Sure why not?

David: Sweet

Emmanuel: Dude don't forget the disclaimer!

David: I know, We dont own Code Lyoko!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Jeremie's Rape

"Hey guys Xana's has activated a tower ! We got to get to the factory." exclaimed Jeremie. The whole gang made their way to the factory and they all went to the scanner room except Jeremie who went to send them via the supercomputer." Okay guys Xanas not going to give up to easy." Jeremie told the gang. Jeremie who was giving out commands from the computer didn't have a clue who had followed them. Suddenly a hand grabbed him off the chair. The voice said. " Don't worry Jeremie it will only hurt for a second." Jeremie saw who it was it was William. Jeremie forgot he was Instant Messaging Ulrich who couldn't make it. And a

message popped up. Ulrich: "Hey Jere everything okay with the Xana Attack?" William knocked out Jeremie and looked at the computer then he typed who is this ?

Ulrich: Who is this?

William: My name is Will

Ulrich: What happened to Jeremie ?

William: He's tied up at the moment

Ulrich: WHAT THE FUCK!?

William: Don't worry he will be ok

Ulrich: Let him go!

William: First I will get to have my fun then I will

Ulrich: You sick fuck

William: Well thank you

Ulrich: Don't you dare

William: Ohh this fells good

William Inserted his erection in to Jeremy. Slowly pumping in and out. Hard and harder.

Ulrich: Stop!!!

William: No it feels good my penis whats to stay there

He looks down and sees that Jeremy passed out and noticed that he was bleeding from his ass. Then he shot his load in Jeremy.

William: aww! that was good !

Ulrich: That was the sickest thing I've ever heard

William: bye

William left Jeremie and ran out of the factory.

Jeremie got up and went to the PC

Jeremie: ow that hurt

Ulrich: you okay!

Jeremie: yeah I'm okay I'm going to get the gang out of Lyoko and go bye

Ulrich: don't tell them yet.

Jeremie: I won't. Bye

Ulrich: Bye

-----------------------------------------

David: So what do you think ?

Emmanuel: Not bad

Jeremie : Well easy for you guys to say

Emmanuel: Sorry

David: I'm tired Snore

Emmanuel: Did you fall asleep? Hey !

David: Snore

Emmanuel: Wake the fuck up!

David: Huh ? Oh yeah Read and Review

Emmanuel: Okay what he said


End file.
